Haseo Hakushi
Haseo Hakushi (Posted Image) Age: 19 physically; 86 chronologically Gender: Male Weight: 127lbs / 57.6kg Height: 5'11" / 1.8m Village: Amegakure no Sato - Hidden Rain Village Rank: Amekage Appearance: Haseo has short, straight blond hair and gray expressionless eyes. At times his gaze almost betrays the secret horror of his past with its intensity, but this is the only insight into his lost memory that the world can ever perceive. Haseo wears a high-collared long sleeved brown jacket over a skin-tight black undershirt. His pants are the same light shade of walnut brown as his jacket and are held up by a cloth belt with slightly frayed ends. Since he is not actually from a hidden village, he does not wear a forehead protector. Personality: Haseo typically exhibits a calm, stoic presence to the outside world. His inner strength seems to permeate his every action and inspires those beneath him to reach for greater heights themselves. He is neither harsh nor cruel, but when angered Haseo will not hesitate to deal out what he perceives as justice. As the loner that he spent most of his life as, he prefers the company of only a handful of people but would otherwise prefer to remain aloof and separated from those he does not know. Ever serious, Haseo means every word he says. Background: Haseo was born in the Land of Earth to members of the small Hakushi clan who specialized in the use of origami Ninjutsu. As a very young child he was kidnapped and taken from his home to the long-abandoned secret laboratories in the remains of the Hidden Sound Village where children who possessed bloodline limits were experimented on. The purpose of such experiments was not only to decipher the means of replicating each subject's bloodline limits but to pursue the goal of creating a genetically engineered supersoldier. Gene splicing. Constant surgery. Various states of stasis or sedation. Medical implants. DNA injection and subsequent rejection. Persistent pain. Such things were to be Haseo's companions for over fifty years of cruel experimentation- experimentation that was not altogether unsuccessful. His captors had created a miniature army of medically-enhanced shinobi kept young through genetic alteration, each of whom was capable of becoming gods amongst men. They had created what they thought was the future. They created beings that wanted nothing more than to kill them as painfully as possible. Haseo was the first to be awakened from stasis. He alone of the first three subject groups had survived intact with functioning mental capacity while the rest perished in the experiments or been driven feral with insanity. There were more subjects in the remaining three groups that had survived, but Haseo as the oldest was chosen first. He was debriefed, given test objectives to complete and taken to a special series of rooms designed to test his new capacity. He instead elected to break free from the test chambers and systematically slaughter the remaining medical ninja and test subjects in the facility. With the remaining subjects still under sedation there could be no question of stopping him. The medical shinobi simply lacked the means to kill him once the effects of chemical cocktail that was usually pumped through Haseo's body had worn off. His "tests" completed, he remained underground in those caverns for another seventeen years until his eventual discovery by shinobi from his native country who brought what appeared to look like a nine-year-old child home. Nevertheless, the psychological trauma inflicted on Haseo over the course of his stay in those laboratories and the side effects of the psychotropic sedatives used to keep him under took their toll. The shock of finally awakening from the half-a-century-long chemical induced nightmare were too much for his mind to cope with on its own and it repressed his entire memory up until the point he was found. He was trained for a while at the ninja academy of Iwagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden amongst Rocks, where the physiological characteristics of Hidden Sound's supersoldier project quickly manifested themselves. Haseo was repeatedly able to demonstrate physical strength disproportionate to his body size and muscle mass equivalent to that of a fully grown man. His body too seemed not to need sustenance; he could go for weeks at a time without eating. Beyond that his reflexes were inhuman for someone who had never apparently received training as a ninja. The final characteristic his body had displayed faithfully for seventeen years alone in the dark, agelessness, did not seem to be permanent. In order to avoid drawing suspicion to himself Haseo tried to disguise his body's bizarre abilities as much as he could, but though he did manage to hide his physical traits he soon established himself as a prodigal son of sorts- he had inherited his parents' bloodline limit of paper manipulation which had died out during his near seventy-year absence from the real world. The sudden return of its secrets into the midst of Hidden Stone drew attention to him like nothing before it had, which was The village council put two and two together and realized that the likelihood of a young boy exhibiting strange physical talents and an extinct bloodline was probably too much of a coincidence. Considering the location he was found in, they guessed(correctly) that he had been one of the forbidden experiments of the remnants of one of Hidden Sound's laboratories and was quickly exiled from Iwagakure. Instability ran rampant in such experiments and so Haseo was labeled an unnecessary risk and banished at the age of fourteen. Haseo spent the next five years traveling alone from place to place and slowly improving his shinobi abilities. He eventually settled in Ame no Kuni, the land of rain, and integrated into their society. At the time the village was split between three factions of shinobi who each were squabbling for power. Violent skirmishes flourished between rival factions and assassination attempts on public figures were commonplace. Having been taken in by the "neutral" faction who only wanted the fighting to stop, Haseo grew to share their beliefs- and resentment. Before long even the neutral faction began to come under attack and Haseo, fearing the mass killing of the people who had taken him in, put a stop to it quickly shortly after he turned nineteen. He effortlessly defeated and consequently subjugated the other factions, effectively uniting Hidden Rain once more. To those who refused to ally themselves to the newly re-established Amegakure no Sato, Haseo offered two choices: leave the village or depart this earth. Most chose to leave the village. The bodies of the rest were buried shortly afterward. Haseo was praised as a hero by the civilians of Hidden Rain and their respect for him bordered on worship. When the time came to choose a leader, the decision was practically unanimous: Haseo had become the Amekage of Hidden Rain. Techniques 1. Name: Origami no Jutsu - Art of Paper Folding Rank: E Type: Kekkei Genkai Trait Description: The art of manipulating paper as a medium for Ninjutsu is the hidden bloodline release limit of the Hakushi clan. Mastery of this basic technique allows the user to perform all paper-based Ninjutsu without requiring handsigns or even physical contact with the paper. Explosive tags may be used in place or in addition to regular paper in every paper Ninjutsu for additional attack capacity. 2. Name: Kami Shuriken no Jutsu - Paper Shuriken Technique Rank: D Type: Ninjutsu - Kekkei Genkai Description: By imbuing their chakra into a piece of paper, it can instantly be folded into a throwing weapon as hard and sharp as a metal shuriken. The added benefit of being able to adjust the shuriken's shape in mid-flight allows them to be aimed or redirected to more accurately hit their targets. For users experienced with the technique, mass producing paper shuriken is a simple task. 3. Name: Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique Rank: D Type: Ninjutsu Description: Uses chakra to increase the body's natural reflexes allowing for quick bursts of high speed movement similar to teleportation. 4. Name: Kami Bunshin no Jutsu - Paper Clone Technique Rank: D Type: Ninjutsu - Kekkei Genkai Description: After infusing their chakra into sheets of paper, the user can shape the material into a perfect replica of themselves that can be controlled remotely. Paper clones also have access to every paper ninjutsu the original user knows. Unlike ordinary clones, paper clones are made of solid material and can sustain direct physical attacks without dispersing completely. If fatally injured, however, paper clones will disperse into the paper they were made from. 5. Name: Suiton: Mizurappa - Water Release: Violent Water Wave Rank: C Type: Ninjutsu Description: After manifesting pressurised water in their mouth the user can expel it as a powerful concussive blast. The user of this technique can control its power and the amount of water used with the amount of chakra they release. 6. Name: Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu - Water Release: Black Rain Technique Rank: C Type: Ninjutsu Description: A technique that allows the user to create varying amounts of a thick black mist which can then be spread evenly over the battlefield or concentrated around a single target. Upon dispersing the mist, the affected areas will be coated in flammable oil. Being made of oil itself the mist is mildly toxic when inhaled but after placed onto the environment it will also significantly reduce friction, somewhat limiting motion. 7. Name: Kamijinheki - Paper Bombardment Wall Rank: C Type: Ninjutsu - Kekkei Genkai Description: A technique used to create a barricade against incoming attacks by charging the paper with the user's chakra to resist assault. Because of the simple effort of constructing the wall it can be created in an instant. Despite its small size, it is one of the more effective defensive techniques because the material used to create it is easy to manipulate, allowing the user to resize, reshape or move the shield fairly quickly. This technique may be maintained as long as the user has access to additional paper to sustain the defense. 8. Name: Hakushirou no Jutsu - White Paper Prison Technique Rank: C Type: Ninjutsu - Kekkei Genkai Description: A technique that enfolds the target in a large sphere or dome of paper which is then strengthened to steel-like hardness with the user's chakra. After a victim is caught in this technique, the sphere can be compressed to effectively crush them to death. This technique is not only for imprisoning enemies; it can also be used as a defensive shield around the user. 9. Name: Kami no Yoroi - Armor of Paper Rank: B Type: Ninjutsu - Kekkei Genkai Description: With this technique the user can cover themselves in a thin layer of paper that can be combined with their chakra to make an effective armor against both Ninjutsu and physical attacks. Because the material used to make it is very lightweight the user suffers no physical penalties when using this technique. 10. Name: Shikigami no Mai - Dance of the Shikigami Rank: B Type: Ninjutsu - Kekkei Genkai Description: This technique allows the user to transform their body and clothing into many sheets of paper that can then be manipulated at will to form any shape of any color. The user retains their consciousness for the duration of this technique, allowing them to perform complex feats and register the actions of opponents even when divided into many parts. 11. Name: Kaisan no Jutsu - Dissolution Technique Rank: A Type: Ninjutsu - Kekkei Genkai Description: After performing Shikigami no Mai the user will separate each sheet of paper into microscopic scraps. Because these are too small for the naked eye to see, the user will appear to have completely disappeared. These pieces of paper can then be spread over a very large area, permitting the user the ability to spy over a vast range or flee battle covertly. If they need to, the user can abandon a majority of these particles to reform elsewhere. Only Doujutsu that can see chakra will be able to note the user's presence, but because of the properties explained earlier using eye techniques as a means of tracking the user of this technique is impossible. 12. Name: Kami Saisei no Jutsu - Paper Regrowth Technique Rank: A Type: Ninjutsu - Kekkei Genkai Description: When the user of this technique is hit by an attack they can instantly transform their body into sheets of paper to avoid taking direct damage from it. Because the paper is folded and colored to match the user's appearance, they can use Kami Saisei no Jutsu furtively. Each transformation may be partial or total allowing the user to decide how much of their body to transform. 13. Name: Ukojizai no Jutsu - Fierce Raining at Will Rank: A Type: Ninjutsu Description: A perception Ninjutsu that allows the user to create rain with their chakra. As it falls each raindrop is imbued with the user's chakra, allowing them to detect objects or chakra obstructing its path. The rainfall has the added benefit of creating a readily available source of water for water-elemental Ninjutsu. 14. Name: Tengoku no Tou - Tower of Heaven Rank: S Type: Ninjutsu - Kekkei Genkai Description: A powerful technique that allows users of paper Ninjutsu to reconstruct the paper used in their techniques at an atomic level, realigning the carbon atoms that make up each sheet of paper to give each one the hardness of diamond. The power of all paper-based Ninjutsu can be vastly increased by augmenting them with this technique. The number of techniques capable of piercing paper strengthened with this technique is close to zero with only Amaterasu having the necessary corrosive capacity to burn through the paper- and even then it only burns like ordinary fire on wood. 15. Name: Kami no Shisha - Paper Messenger of God Rank: S Type: Ninjutsu - Kekkei Genkai Description: An ultimate paper Ninjutsu technique that uses a massive amount of paper sheets which are opened into a huge abyss under the user's target, causing them to fall into the chasm. From the user's vantage point, anything from crushing their target to peppering them with an untold number of paper shuriken or even just smothering them alive with the sheer volume of paper is possible. The previous user of this technique filled the chasm with six hundred billion(600,000,000,000) exploding tags, resulting in an attack so intense that the only way to escape alive was for their target to use Izanagi. Category:Characters